


Cheiloproclitic

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has missed everything Dorian just said. Dorian is staring at him expectantly, obviously expecting a response and Krem has no idea what he just said. It’s the mage’s own fault really. If his mouth wasn’t so damned distracting this wouldn’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> For [krem-de-le-creme](http://kreme-de-le-creme.tumblr.com) for the prompt: “Cheiloproclitic Krem/Dorian”.
> 
> **cheiloproclitic**   
>  _Adjective:_
> 
> having an erotic attraction to a person's lips

Krem has missed everything Dorian just said. Dorian is staring at him expectantly, obviously expecting a response and Krem has no idea what he just said. It’s the mage’s own fault really. If his mouth wasn’t so damned distracting this wouldn’t happen.

His lips are so full and they look so soft. Krem wants to know what they would look like swollen from kisses, wet and red from being bitten. He wants to feel them against his own, take the bottom one into his mouth and suck on it. He keeps trying to drag his attention away but as Dorian speaks his gaze is drawn back again and again. The way those plush lips move as he speaks, drawing up on one side occasionally in a small smirk. The way his mustache frames them in a way that should be ridiculous, but only serves to pull the eye straight to them.

Dorian has spoken again, and again Krem has missed every word. The mage looks a little angry now. It draws his mouth into a tight line.

“If I’m being a nuisance, Lieutenant, you need only say so. I wouldn’t wish to bore you,” he mutters, standing from the table. Shit.

“Dorian-,” he starts but the mage waves him off.

“No no. Say nothing, I will trouble you no further. Next time save us both the trouble and don’t invite me to your quarters if you don’t truly want me here. I neither need nor want your pity.”

He moves to leave the room and Krem jerks up out of his chair and takes Dorian’s shoulders in his hands pressing his lips to the other man’s.

They’re just as soft as he imagined.

For a moment Dorian is still, shocked into inaction, but then he groans into Krem’s mouth, bringing his hands up to clutch at Krem’s hair and the back of his neck, returning the kiss.

Krem indulges another fantasy and nips at Dorian’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and stroking his tongue along it. Dorian lets out a pleased grunt, and Krem bites a little harder moving one hand from Dorian’s shoulder to grip firmly at his hair, pulling slightly. This time the noise Dorian makes is a moan.

Krem pulls away slowly without releasing Dorian’s lip tugging on it before it slides free. Dorian is panting and his eyes are still closed. His mouth looks wrecked; swollen red and slick.

“I wasn’t ignoring you. You’re mouth is just so damn distracting,” Krem whispers sliding his thumb along Dorian’s bottom lip. Dorian’s eyes, when they open, are heavy and dark.

“I’m not sure I believe you,” he murmurs, voice husky and low. “You may have to demonstrate further.”

Krem doesn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
